Losing Another?
by h2o48
Summary: Could Ash lose someone else dear to her? Could she handle it? ONE-SHOT NFL rush zone fanfic. Coupling Ricky/Ash


Losing Another?

*NFL rush zone fanfic-I don't own the show or any of its characters/Enjoy! Here's the story.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for the guardians, after checking in with RZ that things were cool they all hung out. At the football field the guys were enjoying a nice and competitive game of football(A/N unfortunately not wearing their helmets). The teams were divided evenly-Marty, Ricky and Ish against Troy, Ash and Tua.

"Everyone ready" said Ish. Quick nods from the others gave him his answer, he hiked the ball at Marty dodging a tackle from Troy with a grin on his face and quickly pacing the ball back to Ish. Ricky started running toward the end zone, anticipating Ish's Hail Mary, slipping through Troy. Ash though began chasing him as fast as she could in hopes of an interception but her twist was choreographed well. She ended up blocking the ball but knocking her and Ricky backwards. He foresaw this and attempted to catch her but didn't and instead propelled the back of his head toward the end zone posts.

"Ugh sorry 'bout that Ricky, that could have gone better" Ash stated getting herself up extending a hand toward Ricky. "Um Ricky" she nervously said when he painfully flinched, it wasn't until she noticed the faint blood spatter on the post leading toward his head which was creating a small pool of blood. "OH NO" she examined drawing the others near them, and trying desperately to block the bleeding with the cloth she kept in her pocket. "What's wron- wow dude" said Marty, "He hit his head and he is still bleeding" Ash said in a panicky tone, "I'm calling 911" Ish stated pulling out his phone. "I don't think he is waking up" said Tua kneeling down with the rest. "This is all my fault" Ash thought to herself.

The ambulance quickly arrived "Over here our friend hit his head bad" Troy motioned to the paramedics who safely got, a still dazed out, Ricky into the vehicle. "We can only take 2 into the ambulance now" one of them said "I'll go" Ish and Ash said in unison "You guys go tell Mr Cervantes" said Ish and the guys left to do so. While in the van paramedics quickly performed procedure on him Ash, still full of guilt and sadness, asked "Will he be ok?" "I'm not sure we will have to wait" one of the paramedics stated. As the car stopped they swiftly got him into the hospital for instant treatment.

Ricky, still unconscious, had his head bandaged up and was now in his hospital room. Mr Cervantes was talking to the doctor and everyone else but Ash were in the waiting room uneasily waiting for the word on their friend. Ash who was allowed to be there gently whimpered into her hands thinking of the recent events. She thought to herself "..all my fault, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't her, he would be safe, carefree and...awake" she began to slowly shed tears at her thoughts "What if its worse than a concussion or he'll be in a coma, what if I lose him.. no I can't lose anyone else I love not after my mother". Her worry surprised even her for even in guardian battle she usually kept her feelings under control, even when someone got hurt or kidnapped etc. Soft mumbling erupted in the previously quiet room "Did I imagine that" she thought, but she realized it came from Ricky, she came close to him trying to gently wake him up "Are you alright" she said. He opened his eyes.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him "Yeah ..uh where are we" he asked as he hugged her back "At the hospital you" she sighed "hit your head". He processed this and got himself up when he noticed her reddish eyes and shaky voice "Were you crying?" he asked, feeling no need in lying, nodded. "Why" he asked? "I was just feeling guilty and worried" she said not looking him in the eye. "Ash please don't cry I can't stand seeing you in pain this wasnt your fault, I'm fine" he pleaded. "Right, look at yourself and if I hadn't blocked you-" she started "No stop saying that Ash" he interrupted "You would never hurt on purpose you're one of my best friends..he paused...you're really special to me"he said making her look him in the eye. "Thank you" is all she said before pulling him into another embrace, they held each other for awhile. When they realized this they separated. She went to get everyone else and inform them of Ricky waking up. She thought to herself "I promise I won't let anyone else take you from me".


End file.
